Little lady
by bonecolouredskin
Summary: "Do you think we're going to be okay now?" He looked down at the petite girl who he held in his arms and smiled. Properly smiled. "Yeah." He said as he rested his chin on her head. "I think we will." Full summary inside, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lady**

"**Do you think we're going to be okay now?" He looked down at the petite girl who had been through so much due to no fault of herself and smiled. Properly smiled. It'd been a while since he'd been able to properly smile. "Yeah," He said as he rested his head of her wet hair "I think we will."**

**Alice Brandon, daughter to the multi millionaire Harris Brandon. Alice is the type of girl everyone wants, but not everyone gets. But what happens when the type of people who want Alice won't just take no for an answer? What happens when she's kidnapped and forced to do things she'd never even dreamt about? What happens when she finds herself magically drawn to one of her kidnappers? **

**Chapter one.**

"Now Alice, repeat after me; Je vous aime comme vous êtes, je ne voulais pas vous faire quitter."

Alice took a deep breath and repeated as she was instructed. This was her third French lesson of the week. It was only Tuesday. French was draining Alice emotionally, physically and mentally. Alice hated French. With a passion. She'd been learning it since she was 8. She was almost 17. Even though she'd been studying the tedious language for so long, she still only found herself grasping at the basis of the dialect. Alices French tutor sighed.

"No Alice, you need to properly _speak _the words. You're repeating the words but you're not feeling the words. Put some effort into it Alice! Feel the words Alice! Feel them! Repeat!" Alice also hated her French tutor. She was pretty sure her teacher, Madam Moreau, was not all there. Mentally, that is. How could she properly speak words? Alice thought that speaking words required minimal effort. And also, Alice did most definitely _not _want to feel any words, especially French words. Alice sighed and nodded her head and repeated the words, putting more 'feel' into the words she spoke. Alices teacher smiled. "That's better mon chérI! See! You can be good at French when you really put in the effort!" Alice sarcastically smiled behind Madam Moreau back and checked the clock that was upon the wall. She almost had a mini dance attack when she realised that her French lesson was finally over. She jumped up out of the seat she'd been uncomfortably sitting in for the past hour and grabbed her shoulder bag and started half running out the door.

"Bye Madam Moreau! See you tomorrow!" Alice did defiantly not want to see Madam Moreau tomorrow. Everything about her Alice despised. Down to the fact she has been teaching Alice her most hated subject for almost nine years to the fact she has three distinctive long black hairs coming out of the mole that was unfortunately placed on her chin. It made Alice feel sick by just thinking about them. Alice had singing next. Alice did not mind singing, as she was actually decent at it, not too sound too conceited. She'd been singing since she could talk. Alices mother always used to sing with her when they cooked dinner together, her father would stand by and smile and wrap his arms around them both and kiss her mother on the cheek and rest Alice on his hips and say "my two beautiful girls, the most important things in my life.". This was before Alices father got that huge job at a new firm and before he brought over the company. It was also before her mother was murdered.

Alice was there. When she murdered. She was very young, only six or maybe seven. Its kind of a blur to her now. She tried to block out everything that happened that day. _Tried. _It all happened fairly quick really. Her father sent Alice and her mother out to get some milk from the store down the road. It was pretty late, nineish perhaps. Her father wanted some coffee as he was working on a contract that could get him a promotion. He promised Alice that if he got the promotion he'd buy her brand new toys for Christmas. This was pretty big to Alice. Back when she was young, her family lived in a pretty rough area. They didn't have much money, but they were happy. Alice never found a need for expensive items or toys, she was happy with clothes from the thrift store and toys that other people didn't want. They brought the milk and were on their way home. The snow had just begun to settle quite thick now, 5 inches. Alice remembers running her fingers through the freshly laid snow. She remembers her mother telling her off for doing so as she forgot to wear her gloves. She remembers her mother telling her that her fingers could freeze and fall off. She remembers a gang of youth coming over and demanding money. When her mother explained that she had no money they thought she was lying. They told her that if she didn't give them any money in the next five seconds they'd shoot her. They weren't bluffing. They shot her. Right in the chest. Alice remembers her falling to the ground. She remembers the snow turning red. They ran off, they just left her, dead. Alice didn't know what to do. She was only six. She doesn't remember much after that, she just remembers screaming and crying until someone came out of their flat. She didn't stop crying for days. Not after the police or the ambulance came, not after her father came, nothing. After that day she rarely saw her father. He was always at work. He soon got promoted and they moved out of that area. Alice vowed she'd never ever return to that place.

Alice waited in the first living room for her singing teacher. Her teacher, Hannah, was always late. But Alice didn't mind, Alice liked Hannah. She was only about 25 and she was the only person she was really friends with. Alice was home schooled. After her mothers horrific death her father pulled her out of school and home schooled her instead. Soon enough he was making enough money to hire people to tutor her inside her own home. It was perfect for her father, it was keeping Alice tucked up safe inside her home (or as Alice liked to call it prison) and he didn't even have to keep an eye on her. He employed people to do that. She was closer to her driver than her own father. She never saw him much and when she did he was always too busy to communicate with her. Alice didn't mind that much. She fine on her own, really.

Alices singing lesson came and went as it usually did. She was done for the day, education wise anyway. She only had French and singing on a Tuesday. It was 1pm. Any normal teenage girl would probably meet up with her best friends and go have a coffee together or get her boyfriend to come over and bring her a McDonalds and they'd sit downstairs with a blanket over them watching old movies like Grease or Titanic as she'd snuggle into his arms. He'd smell utterly amazing and he'd let her wear his comfy hoody that was three sizes too big for her. Every time he'd look at her he'd smile. He'd cuddle up to her in bed and they'd just lay there for hours on a Sunday morning saying nothing, doing nothing but being entwined together. And just before they'd have sex he'd whisper in her ear "I love you Alice, I really bloody love you." It'd be perfect. _They'd _be perfect. But Alice knew that that would never happen. You don't hear about relationships like that. You hear about people cheating on their partners best friends, about secrets and lies and hate spewed around everywhere. You don't come across fairytale romances, no matter how hard you look.

Alice sighed and threw herself onto her four poster bed. She didn't smell the sent of a nice smelling boy, only the smell of freshly cleaned sheets which were changed this morning by the house maid, Rene. Alice rolled over on the bed so she could reach her laptop. Of course, Alice had many online friends. Everyone jumped at the chance to be friends with one of the most richest men in Mississippi's daughter. She did, however, have one friend. Rene, the maid, had a daughter named Bella. They both lived in Alice's house (or mansion) downstairs in the workers quarters. Alice tried to see Bella as much as possible, but she rarely got too see her. Alices father found out about her friendship with Bella and he banished Alice from ever seeing her again. So Alice now snuck down too see her, but it was hard to do so without getting caught due to all the cctv around the house. But Alice had given Bella a mobile phone that they could talk on, so usually late and night they'd speak on the phone. It gave Alice some normality, having a friend. It stopped her thinking "something is really wrong with me. I don't know what." all the time.

Alice jumped off the bed and decided to head out. She had to do something to keep her from cutting all her hair off just too stop herself being so bored. She looked at herself in the mirror. Alice wasn't what you'd call 'shit hot'. She had a pretty face and a pretty decent body, but she never showed it off. She wore nice clothes but she never wore anything deadly tight and never wore anything that would show off her breasts in anyway. One, she never went any place that you'd wear that stuff in and second her father would never allow her to wear such clothes. Alice had amazing hair though, it was ever so long, halfway down her chest. It was coloured maroon with a slight tint of red. Everyone complimented her on her hair, it was easily her best feature. Alice smiled in the mirror and gave her hair a finally brush over and walked out the door. She jogged downstairs into the hallway and grabbed the receiver off the wall and dialled her drivers number.

"Hello, Michael Jells speaking."

Alice smiled. She adored Michael. "Hi Michael, its Alice, I was wondering, if its okay with you, can you drive me to the mall? I'm feeling a little shopping spree!" Alice was always polite. She always said please and she always said thank you. Its how her mother raised her.

Michael chuckled. "Of course dear, in fact I'm right outside now, I've just dropped your father off at a meeting."

"Okay, I'm coming out now!" Alice hung up the phone and checked her bag. Keys, check. Phone, check. Purse, check. Alice opened up her purse and scanned the contents. She always had around fifty to one hundred dollars in cash and two credit cards. Once she was satisfied she had everything she opened the front door and scanned the huge drive looking for Michael. She soon found him opening the backdoor to the Roles Royce. Alice smiled and skipped towards him and got in the back.

"Good afternoon Miss. Brandon."

"Good afternoon to you too Michael." Michael was very old, around sixty. Alice adored him, he was like the grandfather she'd never had, as all of her grandparents had died by the time she was five.

"Did your mornings lessons go well?"

"Eh, French was a bore as usual, but singing was as good as it'll ever be."

Michael smiled warmly, "You really need to realise your talent, Miss. Brandon, you're utterly brilliant at singing."

The compliment made Alice blush. "I'm not, but thank you Michael. Do you know when my father will be back?"

Michael thought for a second or two, "I'm not sure Miss. Brandon, he has a very important meeting today and then he has a lot of papers too go through at the office…"

Alice sighed. "So he'll be home by the time I'm asleep then?"

Michael nodded gravely and smiled sympathetically in Alices direction. "He's a very important man, Miss. Brandon, he has a lot of duties to fulfil."

Alice half smiled. "I know, I just haven't seen him in almost a week. I haven't properly spoken to him in months. Even at dinner he usually has papers in front of him. If he's even _at _dinner that is."

Michael smiled again as he spoke, "we're here Miss. Brandon. When do you wish for me to collect you?"

Alice deliberated, "mmm in a couple of hours. Ill call you when I want collecting. And call me Alice, Michael." She'd been asking him to call her Alice for years, he never did though.

He chuckled, "goodbye Miss. Brandon."

Alice let herself out of the car as she proceeded towards the big doors of the mall. She didn't know where to go first. She was feeling a Starbucks first, perhaps an iced latte? She took the escalator to the second floor where a Starbucks was located and ordered her latte and sat down. She enjoyed the fact that no one here was watching her. She could do anything she likes. Alice was too involved in her own thoughts until she heard someone sit opposite her. She looked up to find a stunning girl with full red lips and wild blonde hair and big open blue eyes. She pouted slightly as she studied Alice.

"You want to escape." Alice was confused and slightly scared. Was this girl some crazy mind reader or something? "I'm not a mind reader, you're just incredibly easy to read."

"Um, not to be impolite or anything, but who are you?" Alice was slightly offended that she was so easy to read. Alice didn't deem herself readable. The girl smiled and offered Alice her hand.

"Someone you really don't want to know." Alice tilted her head and smiled, shaking the girls hand. She liked this mysterious girl, strangely enough.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice."

"I know."

They stayed quite for a minute or two, until Alice broke it. "Why are you sitting here?"

The girl smirked. "You look bored. Come with me." The girl got up and stood there waiting for Alice. She was wearing tight black jeans, high heeled boots, a tight black tank top and a leather jacket. She looked dangerous. Reckless. The complete opposite to Alice in her white tank top, denim jacket and spotted denim shorts and white ballet flats. Alice leant back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

The girl replied quite simply, "it'll make you alive, don't you want to be alive?" Alice nodded. "Come with me then." Alice deliberated for a second. What do I have to loose? She thought. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Okay." Alice got up. The girl smiled as she walked out of the café with Alice in tow.

"Welcome to living, Alice Brandon."

**It sounds dead confusing but it'll all make complete sense in a few chapters or so. Review, because if I get like zero reviews I always think noone wants to read my stories! So yeah be incredible and review!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

They'd been walking for quite some time. They were ages away from the shopping mall. Alice had no idea where they were. They had been walking down backstreets rather than main roads. Alice didn't understand why she trusted this girl, but she just did.

"Where are we?"

The girl smiled. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smile. It made Alice feel...disturbed. In danger. "You'll see." Alice sighed. This girl wasn't answering her questions. Well, she was, just not giving Alice the answers she wanted to hear.

They were now on a street filled with terraced houses. The side walk was dirty, with rubbish all over the street and trash cans that were filled with rubbish spilling over the edge. The street was utterly disgusting. It was the complete opposite to what Alice was used too. The girl beside her laughed. Alice looked up too her and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing like you're used to, huh?" Alice stopped in her tracks. The girl was partly right. Alice hasn't had to live like that in years. But she had done once. When her mother was alive. When she was actually happy. It's kind of ironic, really. She was the most happiest when she was living in a horrible, run down neighbourhood, when her family had almost no money and couldn't even afford new stuff. Kind of funny. "Alice?" The girl broke Alice out of her little daydream. The girl was staring at her, she looked worried.

"What?"

"You weren't me. You looked like you were about to cry." Alice suddenly felt the tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her hand.

"Oh." The girl looked at her once more before resuming her fast pace. Alice quickly followed short.

"We're almost here. Just a couple more minutes." Alice nodded. She was glad they were almost at the destination. Alice did not like exercise of any kind. Especially walking. It was almost as hated as her hate for French. The girl stopped at a bright red door with a massive door knocker on it. She knocked on the door in three short, but loud, taps. She leant across the door-frame of the front door. She looked irresistible.

A few minutes later the door opened. A tall male was in its place. Scrap the word 'tall' to describe him, he was enormous. He smiled when he saw the girl across his door-frame. His smile was almost as big as his height. "Rose." he said, nodding in her direction, acknowledging her. _So her names Rose, huh _Alice thought. Rose smiled back her dangerous smile.

"So are you going to invite us in or what?" The man looked around, probably too see who the other person was. When he saw Alice he didn't smile the same way he smiled at Rose, he smiled grimly at Alice. Like he knew something back was going to happen to her.

"Of course. Come in." He made room for the two girls to come in. Rose went in first and Alice followed her, looking into the mans eyes. He looked back briefly and sighed before looking away. He followed Rose, leaving Alice alone in the tight hallway. Alice was frozen. What was his problem? Why did he look at Alice like that? Alice shook her head and followed the two people down the hall and found Rose lying on a sofa smoking pot. Alice could smell it. She found the man leaning against the kitchen counter drinking beer. Why were they smoking and drinking?

Rose sat up and patted the seat next to her, signalling that Alice should sit next to her. Alice looked around once more before sitting next to her. Rose took a long drag and offered Alice the joint. Alice had never smoked before. She nervously took the joint and breathed in. It felt weird, like her lungs were filled with death. She breathed out and spluttered. Rose laughed.

"You didn't breathe in right. Haven't you ever smoked before?" Alice shooked her head. This made Rose laugh even more, which made Alice feel very insignificant. After her patronising laughing fit she finished off the joint and sat up, "comon." Alice stood up and followed Rose. She walked out into the hallway and up the steep stairs into a small bedroom. Everything in the room was plain, the walls, the bed, the lamp and the wardrobe, even the mirror. Those were the only things in the tiny room. "Undress." Rose said as she turned towards the wardrobe and opened it up.

Alice scoffed. "Excuse me?"

The girl turned to her and smiled. "Just do it. Emmett isn't going to come in"

Alice presumed the man downstairs was Emmett. She sighed and turned to make sure the door was closed before stripping off. Alice stripped down to her underwear, which, like the room, was completely plain. Rose turned to look at Alice.

"You've got a banging body, but them underwear and those clothes do absolutely no justice for you. Here." Rose threw a pile of clothes to Alice. "Change into them. Ill wait outside for you. I think we're the same dress size and bra size, change into the underwear first and tell me when you're ready." Rose disappeared outside, leaving Alice alone with the pile of clothing items, underwear on the top of them.

Alice changed out of her bland underwear and into Roses. She was right, they were the same bra size. But, what a difference! Roses underwear made Alice look totally different! It made her look...almost hot.

"Um, I'm done." She called out to Rose. Rose opened the door and smiled.

"Yes. You look a lot better. Pretty hot actually. Now lets get you changed into those clothes." Alice enjoyed the compliment. She very rarely got compliments. Rose threw a black body con leather skirt at her and a tight black bandeau that emphasised Alice's cleavage and made her breasts look twice as big. "What shoe size are you?"

"Five, why?"

"I'm a five too, here." Alice caught some six inch black high heels. Alice didn't mind how high they looked, she walked perfectly fine in heels, no matter how high they were. Alice put them on and stood up. She was only a few inches shorter than Rose, who looked around 5"10.

Alice looked in the floor length mirror. The bandeau showed off her flat stomach and the leather skirt showed off her curves. The high heels made her legs look even longer and skinnier. Her hair was even messed up from the clothes changing. She looked amazing. Dangerous, just like Rose. She even somehow looked..sexy. Rose nodded.

"Let me do your eye makeup, then we can go." Alice didn't know where they were going to go, but she didn't care. Alice sat down on the bed and closed her eyes as Rose applied eyeliner and mascara and eye-shadow. "Done. Lets go." Rose grabbed Alice's hand and took her downstairs and into the kitchen. Emmett wasn't there anymore. Perhaps he had gone out or something? Alice leant against the wall near the hallway as Rose went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and two glasses. Did she know Alice wasn't old enough to drink? She poured two glasses full of the alcohol and gave one glass to Alice.

"Cheers." Rose said as she downed the glass, Alice followed her actions and downed her own glass. The drink burned down her throat and made Alice want to almost throw up. Rose laughed at Alice's face, "time to go." Rose and Alice both walked down the hallway and out of the door. It was pretty dark now, around 8ish and the alcohol was already going to Alice's head. _Shit _Alice thought as she stumbled after Rose.

**Keep reviewing! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. **

"W-w-w-where are w-w-we going Rose?" Alice stuttered and stumbled in a drunken haze that would most definitely not be remembered in the morning. Alice was completely and intolerably wasted, Rose on the other hand, who was used to drinking alcohol, was completely fine.

"To a place."

"You never tell me anything, I thought we were best friends." Rose rolled her eyes and sighed as Alice walked into a bush and fell into it. She made no attempt to get up, but simply laughed at her own drunken stupidity. Rose didn't make any attempt to help her up either, but watched Alice in embarrassment. _Thank God it's dark and nobody is around, _Rose thought whilst cringing at Alice.

After a minute of laughing Alice finally got up and, somehow, managed to hoist herself up in one attempt. Rose carried on walking, aware Alice was stumbling after her. Soon enough they arrived at the destination, an unknown underground bar. Rose opened up the doors and (unwillingly) helped Alice down the stairs, knowing full well that she would have broken her neck falling down the stairs without Roses assistance. After half carrying Alice down the stairs she left her at a seat on the bar and sat next to her. She ordered herself another drink and ordered Alice a water, in an ill attempt to sober her up.

"I didn't fucking know she was a complete lightweight. Fucking hell." Rose muttered to herself as she slightly downed her drink, completely ignoring Alice.

Alice didn't care. She was in a world of her own. She noticed things. Lights. Music. People dancing. It all meant so much more now.

"Want another drink?" It took Alice a moment to process the fact that someone was actually attempting to talk to her. Alice slowly looked at the man who was sitting beside her. He was quite good looking man who looked reasonably older than Alice. She guessed he was about 30 or so.

"I think that I have had enough alcohol todayyyyy." Alice slurred the last words and laughed at herself. The man beside her smiled too. Not in a friendly way though.

"One drink won't hurt you." Alice deliberated this for a second and then shrugged. What harm could it really do her? And anyway, who would turn down free drinks? The man smiled, "Good girl. Bartender, vodka and coke for the lady?" The bartender nodded and walked away to prepare Alices drink. "So Alice, tell me a little about yourself." The man asked and reclined his back slightly so he can look at Alice in full view.

"Nothing really-"

The man broke off Alice, "Your drink is here. Drink it." His voice was fierce and demanding. The kind of voice that would have scared Alice if she was not intoxicated. The bartender put the drink down slowly and backed away, never meeting the mans eyes. Alice nodded and downed her drink. The drink no longer burned her stomach or her throat, she couldn't feel anything. "Carry on dear Alice."

"Well there isn't much to s-say really..w-wait, how did you know my n-name?" Even though she was drunk, Alice sensed something was not right. How did he know her name? She hadn't told him her name, had she? She was sure she hadn't.

The man raised an eyebrow chuckled, "That is your name right?" Alice nodded. "You told me your name but minutes ago Alice." Alice narrowed her eyes and leant back, forgetting she was on a stool. The man grabbed her and lifted her up. "How about enough sitting down? Follow me."

**Teaser for the next chapter!**


End file.
